


you're my safe space

by watermelonxonion



Series: Maybe The Night Will Change Us [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonxonion/pseuds/watermelonxonion
Summary: Jaemin needs help to study the lessons he missed, but no one was available. His only choice was to ask the person he was avoiding for a long time now, Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Maybe The Night Will Change Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	you're my safe space

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to what happened to Jaemin and Jeno after the incident, so you need to read the part 1 first before this.
> 
> This is also pure fluff, no smuts involved, I just want to give the two a happy ending, so please enjoy and support this just as how you enjoyed and supported the first one.

Back when Jaemin and Jeno were in their first and second years in the university, they were almost inseparable. Where Jeno is, Jaemin was there. They would eat lunch together and walk home together. They did all things together and never left each other’s sides. They would not only consider each other best friends, but brothers.

Jeno was very caring and protective of Jaemin. And so Jaemin found himself a safe place in Jeno’s hold. That was when he started to develop feelings for Jeno, not just as a friend or as a brother. He wants Jeno to be someone who calls him his own. He wants Jeno to be someone he can spend the rest of his life. He wants Jeno to be his boyfriend.

Jaemin tried to make a move on him, trying to get his attention. He would sometimes cling on Jeno together, hugging him or holding his hand whenever he got the chance. He tried to show Jeno his feelings, even giving him flowers on Valentine’s day.

_“Uhm, uhhh Jeno, I bought this for you.”_ , Jaemin handing Jeno a fresh red rose with his face down in shyness.

_“Aww Jaem!”_ Jeno gets the rose and pulls Jaemin into a hug. _“You’re my sweetest, best-est friend.”_

Jaemin smiled, tears building up at the side of his eyes.

_“Are you alright? Are you crying Jaem?”_

_“No, I’m fine. I’m just happy.”_ , Jaemin says as he wipes a tear, but deep inside it hurts. After all his efforts, Jeno only considers him as his best friend, nothing more.

That was when he was hit by the thought that he should stop his dreaming that Jeno would ever like him back and feel the same way as him. _I am just a friend to_ him, he kept thinking. So that was when he started to distance himself from Jeno, hoping his feelings to not grow deeper any longer and that someday it would be gone.

Jeno was confused why Jaemin suddenly acted like that. Whenever he went near him to ask what is wrong, the younger would only brush him off then walk away. Jaemin wouldn’t also answer his texts or calls. It seems like Jeno became a stranger to Jaemin, like they haven’t known each other at all.

The truth is he misses Jaemin a lot, the way he smiles at him, the way he looks at him, the way he touches him and hugs him softly. He may not be vocal or showy about it, but he loves Jaemin more than he know and was just waiting for a perfect moment to tell him.

But ever since Jaemin started ignoring him, he didn’t get the chance to tell him how he feels, how he wants to care for him, protect him, and love him as his own.

____________________

Almost a week had past now but the image of Jaemin staring at him was still fresh in the mind of Jeno. Whenever they were in class, Jeno would always check on Jaemin’s direction whether he was looking or staring at him again.

Jaemin manages to keep a straight face but he could see from the sides of his eyes that Jeno was glancing at him occasionally He does not have a plan on looking at him back, trying to avoid any more embarrassing incident to happen again.

_“Class, remember that you will be having a quiz on Monday, so make sure that you review over the weekend all the lessons we discussed.”_ , Mr. Kim said with a strong voice.

Jaemin became worried. He missed a lesson from Mr. Kim, as he slept in one of his classes. After the class was dismissed, he asked all his classmates and friends, except Jeno, to help him with understanding the lesson he missed, but everyone declined him, as they all seem busy on the weekends.

The weekends came and Jaemin still hasn’t found anyone to help him. He opened the notes his friend gave him, who was busy and can’t come so gave him the notes instead wishing it may help. He tried for hours to understand and comprehend the lesson, but still he can’t in some parts. He was already losing his patience and was thinking of calling Jeno to ask for help, but he just can’t do it.

_“No, it’s feels awkward and embarrassing”_ , he whispered as he looks at his phone.

Finally giving up, he gathered all his confidence and dialed Jeno’s number. His hands were shaking as waits for the other to answer the call. Then he heard a deep voice on the line, making his body shiver.

_“Uhhh hello?”_

_“Uhmm Jeno?”_

_“Jaemin, I thought you wouldn’t talk to me again. Why did you call?”_

_“Uh actually, I need your help about this lesson. All the others are busy and I can’t understand it on my own. Could you, uhm, teach me?”_

_“Of course! Why not? You can come here later, I’ll be waiting.”_

_“Uhmm okay. Thanks.”_

For a minute he didn’t know how to react. He was partly happy because finally someone was helping him understand the lesson, but he was also partly nervous because it was Jeno, the one he was trying to keep away from. _“Better than no one.”_ He took a quick shower and packed his things, then headed for Jeno’s apartment, which was a 10-minute bus ride from his place.

Jeno suddenly got up and took a quick shower. He changed his clothes into a white shirt, a little tight for him which outlined his chest and abs, and black shorts, revealing his silky white thighs. He waited for Jaemin in his room, lying on the bed while scrolling through his phone. A few minutes later, he heard a knock from his apartment door, and knowing who it was, he shouted, _“Come in!”_

Jaemin opened the door slowly, peeking his head through. It’s been a long time since he last came here, and nothing changed that much. Once he was inside and saw that Jeno was not in the living room, he went to Jeno’s bedroom.

_“Oh, Jaemin you’re here!”_ , Jeno exclaimed as he stood up from his bed and came running to Jaemin.

_“I missed you so much! Why are you ignoring me Jaem?”_

_“Uhm Jeno, we can talk about that later. First, I need some help on my lessons that’s why I came here.”_ , Jaemin calmly said, trying to hide his nervousness.

_“Oh okay. I’m just excited and happy that we are together again.”_

They spent the next few hours, both of them sitting on Jeno’s bed side by side, Jaemin patiently listening as Jeno explains the lesson. When they were finished Jaemin stood up to get his bag so he can pack up, but Jeno pulled him, a little hard which made Jaemin fall on the bed.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I helped you with the lesson, now it’s your turn to answer my question Jaem. Why are you ignoring me?”_ , Jeno says, still holding Jaemin with his one hand.

_“It’s uhm, I- I-, I like you okay?”_ , Jaemin trying to move his hands around trying to free himself from Jeno’s hold.

Jeno was shocked, his hands tightening around Jaemin’s arms, which made the younger winced in pain.

_“Ahh it hurts!”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry Jaem. It’s just that, if you like me then why do you ignore me? Have I done something wrong?”_

_“Because you only say that I’m your best friend, nothing more but best friends. Remember when I gave you a flower on Valentine’s day and thanked me as a friend? It hurt a lot, the efforts I give, the moves I make, it’s all not enough.”_ , Jaemin cried out.

Jeno pulled him into a hug, Jaemin’s head resting on Jeno’s chest. _“Look, Jaem, I’m sorry if you felt that way, but I also like you. It’s just that, I can’t find the right time to tell you.”_

Jaemin’s eyes widened at Jeno’s words. He didn’t know what to say. All this time he was trying to hide at him thinking that the other only treats him as a friend. He absent-mindedly put his hands on Jeno’s exposed thighs caressing it as he tears up.

_“You’re special to me Jaem. You know you can open up to me anytime. And I’m also sorry for not telling you sooner. I’m sorry Jaem.”_

Jaemin lifted his head and put his hands around the older’s waist. He finally rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder as Jeno’s arms tightened around him as well.

_“You’re my safe place, Jeno. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Jaem.”_

_“Oh, and Jeno there’s one more thing. It was you I was thinking in my dream last few days.”_ Jeno just smiled at him as Jaemin hid his face in the older’s chest.

Jaemin woke up as the sunlight entered the room and hit his eyes. He was a little bit startled when he saw he was not in his room. He was in Jeno’s room and they slept cuddling at each other, his books and notes still on the bed which he had no time to fix the night before.

Jeno woke up when he felt Jaemin move. _“Oh, you’re awake.”_ Jeno said, his hands roaming at the back of the younger.

Jaemin smiled back at Jeno, greeting him a good morning. He still can’t believe this is happening. It was only yesterday since he was avoiding Jeno, but in the course of one night, he was now waking up beside him, cuddling each other like wedded couples. Jaemin accustomed himself to the feeling, the warmth of Jeno around him, making him nestle into the older’s chest.

_“There’s one more thing I forgot to ask you, Jaem.”_ , Jeno said as he rested his hands on Jaemin’s hair.

_“What is it?”_ , Jaemin whispered into Jeno’s chest.

_“Do you like, uhm we-“_

Jaemin laughed as Jeno stuttered. He pulled out of the hug and looked at Jeno, his eyes locking on Jeno’s.

_“Yes, we’re boyfriends.”_ , Jaemin said confidently with a smile, placing a small peck on Jeno’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I have initial plans on making this a series, so if you really like this maybe I will push it.
> 
> I am also open for suggestions and recommendations. Follow me on twitter, @marksH2Omelon, my dms are open.


End file.
